Getting Lost AU
by RedFeather2044
Summary: Zoro get's lost as usual, then Sanji shows up and offers to guide him. Weird, right.?


A/N: This story was suppose to be something different but then it just came out like this lol. This was pretty hard to write so hopefully it's okay. Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: BoyXBoy, heavy swearing.

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.

Getting Lost AU

* * *

Zoro sighed and looked around, he wondered why all these damn streets have to look exactly the same. He was on his way to meet up with his best friend Luffy when he got lost. Although he'll never admit to that and just say he was taking a shortcut when asked. Zoro went with his instinct and decided to go right. Zoro just really hopes this is the right way since it's been like two hours already. He continues to walk down the street until he hears a familiar voice.

"Lost again marimo- _kun_?" The voice questioned teasingly. Zoro sighed inwardly and frowned, he turned and retorted to his least favorite person.

"Shut the hell up shitty dartbrow, I know where I'm going."

With that said he continues to walk in what he thinks is the right way. Out of all the people Zoro would have run into it just had to be Sanji. They go to the same high school, have every class together, and share the same friends, yet fight like cats and dogs. Zoro doesn't even know why but everytime he looks at swirly-brows he feels his stomach flip and face heat up. Sanji talking breaks Zoro out of his thoughts.

"Where are you going marimo? I'll be nice and take you there." Sanji questioned with an almost nice tone as he lit up a cigarette and went to smoke it.

"Some place Luffy found called the Baratie, know where it is?" Zoro asked as he walked closer to Sanji and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and chucked it somewhere . Before Sanji could say anything he added, "Blacken your own lungs bastard." Sanji just glared at him and gestured to follow him.

Sanji has no idea why he even offered to guide the marimo to his old man's restaurant. He just figured he should try being nice to Zoro every once and awhile even though he's nervous as shit. Sanji has been feeling weird about Zoro ever since Luffy introduced them to each other. He figured at first that it was because Zoro is just an idiot and that irritated him, but no his feelings ran deeper than that and realized he liked him. Sanji tries to act natural and still pretends to be seriously fighting with him and hopes he never finds out. Still just being this close to Zoro has Sanji itching for something to put in his mouth, so he pulls out another cigarette and puts it in his mouth. Not missing the look Zoro throws him he says:

"Calm down I'm not lighting it." he frowns and bites the cancer stick wishing he could lite it but knows Zoro will bitch. Sanji figures he might as well talk.

"How long have you been trying to get to the Baratie.? Knowing you it's probably been a couple of hours." Sanji smirked and chuckled just thinking about it.

"It's not my fault all the streets look the same." Zoro grumples not denying that it's been hours. Sanji was about to continue until his phone rang. He sees that it's Law and picks up forgetting about Zoro.

"Yeah Tora-Law?" Sanji hopes Law didn't hear that, he's been spending to much time with Luffy. But Zoro doesn't miss it and listens in to there conversation feeling slightly mad for some reason.

"...Just wanted to know if you want to come over and hangout for awhile." Sanji stops and realizes Law probably wants help picking something out for Luffy's birthday since he talked about it the day before with him. Law is just too proud to ask.

Sanji realizes though that he still has to bring Zoro to the Baratie and there only halfway there since Zoro was going in the wrong direction the whole time. So he pauses and glances back to see Zoro staring at him intently.

"Yeah I just have to take care of something first, I'll be over in an hour or so Law."

"Alright thanks… Sanji-ya." Law finishes and hangs up.

It was weird that Law called Sanji by name instead of 'Blackleg-ya' but it's probably because he appreciated he was doing for him. Sanji puts the phone back into his pocket and sees that Zoro is now right next to him and glaring, like he wants to say something. He ignores it for awhile until they are pretty much there, as the Baratie is in view. But he can still feel Zoro's stare burning him. So he stops turns around and looks at Zoro. They are standing two feet apart and glaring at each other.

"What Zoro?" Sanji blushes a little from the closeness but is still confused why Zoro's acting like this.

"When did you get so close to Law?" Zoro crosses his arms with annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked looking extremely puzzled and raised his only visible eyebrow.

"I heard you call him 'Torao' and him call you 'Sanji'. And he invited you over later." Zoro accused and started approaching Sanji more causing him to back up until he was against a wall.

"Why are you-" Sanji stops for a second and looks right at Zoro with a look of understanding. Zoro just frowns and waits.

"Marimo are you.." he hesitated for a second, "jealous?"

Zoro blushes immediately and backs up letting uncaging Sanji. "Oh my god you are! Your jealous!" Sanji smiles widely and laughs putting his hands on his knees to steady himself.

Zoro just starts shifting his weight back and forth and ponders this while Sanji continues to laugh. He thinks about what Sanji says and is shocked to realize he is right. Zoro is completely and totally jealous of Law. Sanji stops laughing when he sees Zoro make a shocked face. He smiles and walks towards Zoro and figures he should explain.

"Law was just calling for help finding Luffy a present, they are dating you know." Sanji states not surprised that Zoro's jaw almost drops to the ground.

"Figures you wouldn't realize..." he shakes his head and continues. "I called him Torao by accident since I've been around Luffy too much, and probably called me by name cause I'm helping him, you idiot." Sanji looks into Zoro's deep emerald green eyes and breathes, "I love you, Marimo." He smiles up at Zoro with a blush.

Zoro in turn looks into Sanji's sea blue eyes and sees the love and affection in Sanji's eyes reflected in his own. He's an idiot for falling for this womanzing guy.

"I love you too, Shitty Cook." and wraps his arms around Sanji and pulls him into a light kiss.

"For once I'm glad for your no sense of direction marimo."

Zoro laughs with Sanji, "Yeah... me too Sanji." he agrees and they continue to kiss until they remember Luffy.

So they finally reach the Baratie and Zoro asks Sanji how he knew about the place and Sanji just smirked and pulled Zoro inside. They walk into to see Luffy talking to an old guy with a peg leg wearing a chefs hat. When they hear the doors open they look over at them.

"You brat! Where have you been?" the old man yells and looks at Sanji.

"Oh shut it old man. I'm here now." Sanji walks over and gets kicked much to Zoro's confusion.

"Shishishi~ hey Zoro bout time you got here! Sanji's dad is an amazing cook!" He yells excitedly while devouring a huge plate of food.

Zoro now gets why Sanji smirked at him when he asked his earlier question. Zoro looks over to see Sanji winking at him and walking into the restaurant kitchen. Zoro just sits down and thinks about everything that happened until he asks Luffy a question.

"Hey Luffy, how did you find out about this place." he prods and feels like he already knows the answer.

"Oh see Sanji invited me telling me his dad owned this place!" he pauses a second to eat and finishes with, "Oh and to invite you too Zoro! Shishishi~ Sanji sure is sly!" Luffy laughs which tells Zoro he already knows what happend. Luffy is more observant than everyone thinks.

This conversation just makes Zoro wonder if everything that happened today was planned by that shit cook. Zoro decides that he's probably better off not knowing and smiles while eating some food. He's happy that he got lost today.


End file.
